


Dipping, Spinning, and Twirling

by OctolingO



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Scarlett finally gets someone to dance with her.
Relationships: Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Kudos: 13





	Dipping, Spinning, and Twirling

Scarlett laughs as she dances. Though she is not dancing with a partner, her skill makes up for it. 

“How does she keep doing that?” Finian asks, leaning over to Tyler. “She’s been dancing for a straight hour.”

“She’s a Jones.” Tyler replies with a smirk. “We’re pretty incredible.”

“You can say that again.” Finian mutters. 

The song that’s playing fades, out, replaced by a new tune. Scarlett gasps, squealing like a small child who was just given a present. It takes Tyler a moment to realize why she is so excited, until he recognizes Brittneee Vox’s voice singing through the speakers. 

“Prepare yourself.” The blonde boy says. Finian gives him a confused look. 

“Fin!” Scarlett shouts. Finian turns, and Scarlett makes a beckoning motion with her hands. 

“Oh, no.” Finian laughs. “I’m good.”

“Come on.” Scarlett says, lips turning downwards in a pout. “I love this song, but I need a partner.”

“Fine.” Finian sighs. Scarlett grins at him, and Finian can’t help but grin back. She pulls him to the dance floor, laughing as he trips over his own feet. The pair begins to dance, awkwardly but enthusiastically. It is clear that Scarlett is much better at dancing than Finian, who’s exosuit is not accustomed to that type of movement. 

Before long, Scarlett has taught Fin the basics of dancing. She is leading him in spins, dipping him below her shoulder, and twirling, skirts swishing. Finian has the dorkiest grin in all of the ‘Way on his face. 

“You know, typically the boy is the one to lead with the dancing.” Scarlett teases. Finian shrugs, looking at Scarlett with a smile. 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.” Aurora notes, sitting between Tyler and Kal. Tyler nods. 

“I suspect she’s been wanting to dance with him for a while.” He says. 

“Syldrathi do not dance much.” Kal says. “I confess I do not see the merit in it.”

“Neither do I.” Aurora says honestly. “I mean, I don’t like dancing. Scarlett and Fin certainly like it.” She laughs as Fin is spun again. Both him and Scarlett have sweat plastering their hair to their faces, but they don’t seem to mind. The Brittneee song stops playing, replaced by a similar sounding song with an even faster beat. Scarlett grins, obviously knowing and enjoying this song almost as much as the last. Finian rolls his eyes, but he allows himself to be led into another round of dancing. 


End file.
